


Christmas and You

by twinkrevali



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2015! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been a Christmas tradition, the gingersnap cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triptomania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triptomania/gifts).



> For Claire!! 
> 
> Part of my Christmas drabbles~

 

It’s always been a Christmas tradition, the gingersnap cookies.

Kenma mixes the ingredients and Kuroo handles the oven, because the last time Kenma tried to use their oven he nearly set their house on fire. But that’s okay, Kuroo says; the important thing is that he didn’t, in the end.

“What movie should we watch?” Kenma asks as he sifts the dry ingredients into a bowl, being careful not to get flour on the bench.

“I’m not fussed,” Kuroo replies, leaning against the counter as he watches Kenma sift, soft smile resting on his lips. “Maybe there’ll be a christmas movie on,” he offers, and Kenma hums, cracking an egg into the bowl.

They roll out the dough together, cutting out little cat shaped cookies. The cookie cutters had been a gift from Hinata the previous year, and Kenma uses them every time they bake.

When the cookies are safely in the oven, they retreat to the lounge, Kuroo stretching out on the couch and Kenma curling into him. It’s cold this time of year.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Kenma murmurs against Kuroo’s chest, and Kuroo looks down at him with a fond smile. “I won’t,” he says, and Kenma blinks up at him from his position on the taller boy’s chest.

“Last time you said that you burnt the cookies.”

Kuroo looks affronted, bringing a hand to run through Kenma’s hair, soothing his companion.

“I promise I won’t forget about them, I set the alarm this time,” he says, flicking through television channels and Kenma huffs, snuggling closer into his chest.

“You better not,” he grouses, words muffled against Kuroo’s chest.

They settle on a tv movie, the haze of the screen illuminating their bodies. Kenma’s eyes begin to droop after the first half of the film, and Kuroo coaxes him into bed, tucking him in and placing a kiss on his temple.

“I have to get the cookies” he says when Kenma makes sleepy grab-hands at him. As he places the cookies on a cooling rack, Kuroo checks on Kenma, making sure the blonde boy is asleep before opening the cupboard and pulling a small box wrapped in christmas paper from behind some jars. Stepping into their bedroom, he places the box by Kenma’s pillow, pulling the blanket up where it’s fallen in his sleep.

“Merry christmas, Kenma,” he says softly, tucking stray strands of hair behind the sleeping boy’s face affectionately.

“Merry christmas, Kuro,” comes a sleepy reply, and Kuroo blinks before smiling.

Christmas is his favourite holiday, after all.


End file.
